


Good morning beautiful.

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	Good morning beautiful.

It was late as you rushed to your apartment which you shared with your boyfriend of two year Mark Fischbach or others new him as Markiplier. He was a sweet man with amazing hair and a voice that could make angels cry. You unlocked the door and stepped inside quickly, locking the door behind you to make sure no one could get in. You looked around the living your eyes falling on a sleeping Mark, he had some crumbs on his face and you giggle before going to change into one of his over sized shirts for bed. Grabbing a large blanket you quietly made your way over to him, laying down and placing the blanket over the two of you. You felt a warm arm wrap around your waist an pull you into his warm chest " Good morning beautiful" he said in that sexy sleepy voice of his. " Mark it's about 9:30 " you giggled and watched him run his other hand over his mouth and beard causing the crumbs to fall. He let out a small grunt and hugged you tightly " did your boss make you stay late again?" He had that bitter tone when ever he talked about your boss " yea but I'm here now". You pulled him into a gentle kiss which he quickly slipped into, he nipped your bottom lip asking permission you playfully denied him. He moved his hand to your backside giving your butt a small pinch making you gasp, he quickly took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue into your mouth. He pulled you closer deeping the kiss before pulling away for air a small blush had formed on your cheeks and he smirked kissing your jaw line and moving down to your neck slowly. " M-Mark" you gasp softly as he found your sweet spot he simply smirked against your skin and began abusing the area leaving a bruise as if to mark you as his. He pulled away and you tugged at the bottom of his shirt wanting it off he smiled and sat up " impatient are we?" His words were muffled as he removed his shirt revealing his chest and scar you, gently ran your finger over it and hummed, he blushed and kissed the top of your forehead before removing his over sized shirt from you. He growled softly as you covered your chest and he stroked your soft (h/l) (h/c) hair " your so beautiful " he whispered in your ear earning a blush from you " Mark I want you." You whimpered and he picked you up walking into your shared bedroom. " As you wish m'lady " you laughed as he tipped his imaginary fedora and placed you on the bed. He stood up hastily removing his pants and revealing his mustached covered boxers, you could see the large tent in his boxers and blushed " some ones excited" you giggled and tipped your head to the side. " oh shut up it's your fault." He climbed back on the bed and kissed your nose " and that means you'll have to take responsibility for this. You smiled " I love you Mark." He pulled you into his lap and kissed your lips " I love you more (y/n) " before you could protest he flipped you on your back and pressed his lips to your in a deep dominating kiss. He placed a hand under your back making you arch upwards long enough for him to un-hook your bra he moved downwards taking one of the nipples into his mouth gently suckling and nipping at the bud as his other hand massaged the other making you moan and squirm under him. He moved loved kissing down to your belly button and hooking two fingers into your now soaked panties and pulling them down you shivered and blushed as the cold air hit your exposed womanhood. Mark slipped a finger inside of you and slowly moved it out and back in causing you to whimper his name adding to the excitement pent up in his boxers. He added another finger and continued to tease you slowly making you growl at him trying to make him go faster once he added a third finger he picked up the pace and you could feel the bubble growing in your stomach. It felt hot and right when you thought it was going to burst he withdrew his fingers making you groan in want Mark smiled and quickly removed the last garment freeing his throbbing manhood. You blushed and looked at him this wasn't the first time you had sex with Mark but he always treated you like you were made of glass you remembered back when you first had sex, it upset him to know he had hurt you but he made up for it soon after. He crawled on top of you giving your nose a soft kiss before pushing into you, he groaned and you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck as he began to thrust at a steady pace. You moaned as he began thrusting faster, you ran your nails down his back causing him to groan softly in your ear loving the intense moment you were sharing. Soon you felt the bubble reforming quickly " Mark I-I'm coming" you threw your head back and moaning his name a few seconds later Mark let out a sharp breath (Y/N!) you could feel his release drip down your thighs as he flopped down beside you. After you had both caught your breath he pulled you tightly to his chest an smiled " good night beautiful " you kissed his nose " good night Mark." You closed your eyes and slowly fell asleep in his arms.   
~TheEnd~ 

So how was it? This is my first Markiplier x reader story so please leave a comment about what you thought and a few suggestions I'll be writing some more and I want to know what you want to read. I don't know when I'll get around to them but I will do it as soon as possible thanks for reading!


End file.
